Arrival of a new hero(Part 2)
Arrival of a new hero( part 2 ) is the second part of the two-part and is also the 2nd episode Plot (The plumbers would look at ayden as they'd lower their weapons.) Kelly Matthews: is he going to be like this forever? (She was tapping her foot looking at him) Ayden Matthews: I wanted to see what was going on when I heard a noise , apparently it was just a stupid watch. (Instantly a blue light erupted as he changed back to a human) (Kelly Matthews would sigh she was just happy about this , but she didn't expect this to happen now) (Max would enter as he stared at him , he had a very surprised brow but it'd immediately turn into a chuckle.) Grandpa max: Well he found the omnitrix early , let me tell you the story Grandpa Max: In space the smartest galvan of all known as azmuth created an omnitrix to contain the dna of several aliens , that watch your holding gives you the ability to turn into aliens , it was originally meant for your dad but since you have it it's yours. ( Ayden stared , he just stared , while he wasn't happy he wasn't mad or excited he didn't even know what to do about it) Ayden Matthews: O..kay? , then what do I do with if? Grandpa Max: As of now you are apart of the academy , you will learn about being a plumber and you will have new friends here. ( Four kids appeared , of two ayden already knew but the other two were unknown) Mani Williams: We are getting another school mate?, Great! Grandpa Max: Back to school you four. Kelly Matthews: Max are you sure he's going to be alright , and what if that watch explodes? ( The same alien known as rook approached him ) Rook Blonko: We are completely sure mrs matthews. ( Ayden stared as he'd turn the dial of the watch , he'd look at a peculiar figure as he'd press down slowly) ( A blue light engulfed him as he grew three times his height , his body would be mostly red as he revealed his form) (There stood a red citrakayah) Ayden Matthews: What is this?! Theodore Matthews: Citrakayah , strong but fast. Rook Blonko: Follow me to the training room , you might reach a limit (Rook had walked as ayden followed him from behind) (As they reached the room ayden would be put in a large white area as simulations happened) ( Ayden only saw a large chest as he'd look up to see a vaxasaurian in front of him.) ( The vaxasaurian grinned as he'd launch his fist at the citrakayah before him) Ayden Matthews: Woah! (He'd dodge moving out of the way) Grandpa Max: Lower.. (Rook lowered the difficulty) (As a nesodeenian would blast at the citrakayah attempting to hit him) (Ayden Matthews ran off as the nesodonian went after him) (It would giggle as it chased him) (Instantly ayden changed form , this time it was a pyronite) Ayden Matthews: I'm on fire!! , Ayden looked surprised as the nesodeenian stopped laughing) (The nesodeenian blasted him as he was hit) Ayden Matthews: Ow! , Take this! (He'd fire a blast at the nesodeenian as it fell down the fire stopping it completely. (The nesodeenian disappeared, a deactivated drone in front of him) Ayden Matthews: Is that it? , aren't there any other drones or attackies? (Rook descended from an elevator) Rook Blonko: You could do better , you have alot of work ahead of you. ( A blue light appears as a hologram is shown on the omnitrix.) Azmuth: What is this? , you aren't theodore! Azmuth; Where is Theodore and why are you wearing my creation. Ayden Matthews: I'm his son ayden. ( Azmuth sighed , he'd turn his back and contemplate before turning back to look at him.) Azmuth: You weren't supposed to get the omnitrix until 13 , where is your father. Ayden Matthews: He's off..somewhere why does it matter? Azmuth: I need to tell him something dire , someone is coming. characters *Ayden Matthews *Mani Williams *Tyler Williams *Kelly Matthews *Theodore Matthews *Grandpa Max *Rook Blonko *Azmuth Category:Episodes Category:A-P Squad